


Take it or Leave it

by deadgrotty (dana_ohara)



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1959-02-14
Updated: 1959-02-14
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:11:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dana_ohara/pseuds/deadgrotty





	

Yet another night and dinner having no more steam raising from it, Brian sitting at the table with a cigarette between his tobacco stained fingers. Bob, once again, didn't show up in time for dinner for the third week in a row. He was getting frustrated at all the effort he'd been putting in just to make his marriage work. Everything had been a dream until they actually got married, then something just...changed.  
Brian had sucked down two cigarettes before he stood up, grabbing his partner's plate of food and dumping it all in the bin. Obviously he wouldn't be needing it, since he wasn't there to eat it in the first place.  
"That stupid fucker, I fucking hate him..." He repeated to himself angrily, dropping the plate in the sink before walking to the living room and falling back on the couch. The man was trembling with anger, but there were tears in his eyes due to the same thing as he fliddled with the ring on his left hand. There was no point in keeping something going when it seemed like there was nothing to benefit either of them.  
Just his luck, the door unlocked noisily and was pushed open.  
"I'm home." Bob rather dully announced with his bag dropping on the floor, shoes sliding off. He didn't get a reply, which was incredibly odd as usually Brian would greet him at the door. "Hello?"  
"You're late, again." The other loudly spoke, sitting up and glaring over at him.  
"I got held up at the studio, it's been busy. What's your problem?" He narrowed his eyes somewhat as he walked closer, raising an eyebrow.  
"You! You're my bloody problem, Bob! We're happily married for two months and you suddenly stop showing up for dinner- sometimes gone the whole night! I want a fuckin' explanation!"  
"Jesus Christ, calm down will ya? I just told you, the studio has been busy and sometimes they won't let me leave."  
"That's a lie, every night you come home you- you smell like shitty perfume! Don't play like you're stupid!"  
"Look let's talk about this tomorrow, it's late so let's just go to bed."  
"No, you are NOT going to do this again! You are going to explain what the fuck is going on!"  
"Brian, you're acting ridiculous." Bob shook his head, taking a few step towards him but he was greeted with something very different. He expected it, Brian did not however. The man had both of the other's wrists in hand, pinned against the wall now with the elder looming over him. "You never play fair, do you?"  
"I-I hate you- I fucking hate you..." Brian squirmed to try and get away from him, using his foot to try and shove him off but it didn't work.  
"No you don't, your would would have left me before we got married."  
"...Why are you c-cheating on me?"  
"You act like it's a big deal, man. That chick isn't anything to me, she's just someone to give me something you aren't interested in."  
"This- this about the sex?!" Brian practically screamed at how stupid that sentence just sounded, suddenly thrashing against him violently. "You stupid bastard, just wait until I get my bloody hands on you!"  
Bob let out something of a growl, briefly tugging him away from the wall before slamming him into it once more.  
"You really need to calm the fuck down, you're acting like a lunatic."  
"I'M acting like the lunatic- YOU are the one who's fucking some other woman! You're married to me, not her!" Brian had tears in his eyes once more, managing to shove him off and picked up the first thing his hand touched. That item was an ashtray, but it was soon shattered against the wall where the man had thrown it at the other. Bob didn't take kindly to that, nor the ring being thrown directly at him. "We're getting a fucking divorce, have fun with that whore you like so much."  
"Why be with a different whore when I'm married to one?" Bob spat out, now being visibly angry to the point of trembling. The other was shocked by the statement, but that shock also boiled to absolute anger when he lunged right at him. It was a brief battle, the elder making out with a black eye and bloodied nose. That served to anger him further and lead to Brian having his face smashed into the wall, spitting out blood and his left front tooth.  
Bob kept his face there, gripping his hair to the point of breakage until he dropped him. Brian just laid on the floor, beginning to sob uncontrollably with hands covering his face. He knelt down beside him, tugging him up and into his arms. A light kiss was placed on his temple before another, much more passionate one took his lips. The younger accepted it, his arms coming to wrap around his neck and allow the kiss to further deepen.  
It was brief, ending with Bob taking his hand in his own and slipping his ring back on.  
"I love you, Brian, truly." He nodded and let his thumb brush along his lower lip, getting a smile.  
"I love you too..." Brian gave him a small smile, allowing one more kiss to land and linger on his cheek.


End file.
